Reveries and Gentle Breezes
by damedarkhat
Summary: Corrin has always had big dreams. Among them are, of course, uniting her two families, defeating the invisible evil that threatens her world, and, oh, yeah—sharing her heart with Kaze, her kind retainer. Maybe on this path of revelations, the dreams she fights for can finally come true.
1. Chapter 1

" _Kaze, you found my book?!"_

 _"Yes, your highness."_

 _"Oh, thank you, Kaze! Thank you so much!"_

 _"It is my pleasure to serve the royal family, your highness."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Kaze, can I—can I give you a kiss?"_

 _"A—a kiss, your highness?!"_

 _"To say thank you! Isn't that what princesses do when someone does something nice for them?"_

 _"Heh heh. I guess they do, your highness."_

 _"Okay. Can you bend down a little?"_

 _"Of course, your highness."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Was—was that okay?"_

 _"Yes, milady, it was fine! I just—I've never kissed anyone before."_

 _"Hee hee! Me, neither! It was nice."_

 _"It was_ very _nice, milady."_

"Lady Corrin!" Flora called in her usual singsong voice. "It's time to get up!"

"What?" I mumbled groggily. "Already?"

"Yes, Princess Slugabed," Flora laughed good-naturedly, "and although it's just Jakob and me this morning, I can still manage an icier wakeup call for you."

"Please don't!" I cried, fully awake at this point. I was still reluctant to get out of bed, but anything was better than being on the receiving end of Flora's ice powers. She laughed again, helped me into my tunic and breeches, and began brushing the tangles out of my hair, leaving me only a few moments to ponder my odd dream before Jakob entered with my armor, polished to a brilliant shine.

"Good morning, Jakob," Flora and I greeted him.

"Good morning, Lady Corrin," he replied with a bow. "Kaze was right behind me. Shall I see him in?"

My heart lept into my throat, but I stammered out a quick _yes_ with only a little trouble. Of course Kaze would give me his daily report of the goings-on of the camp. Before Kaze had pledged himself to my service, this was one of Jakob's duties, but one of the few things that both the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies agreed on was that Kaze was likeable and that Jakob was…less so. As fond as I was for my butler, I received fewer complaints from both armies after reassigning the daily report to Kaze.

When my beloved— _wait, beloved?_ —ninja joined us, I tried to steady myself as stealthily as possible, but my heart pounded just a little too strongly for me to feel like I'd recovered from last night's dream. I'd felt drawn to him ever since our bizarre reunion in Nohr. I thought I'd never see him again when Xander, Leo, and I freed him and Rinkah, but when he joined me again after I'd chosen not to side with Hoshido or Nohr, I felt that strange pull again. Some time between helping him with the abundance of radishes some adoring ladies gave him and accepting him as my retainer, I'd started caring for him in a way I wasn't familiar with. But dreaming about kissing him? That was new.

"How are you today, Kaze?" I greeted him, shaking off the memory of last night's dream.

"Very well, Lady Corrin," he said with a bow, but he caught my eye and gave me a small smirk. I'd told him not to worry about titles or forms of address—I wanted him to see himself as my equal partner on the battlefield, or so I told myself at the time—but we'd agreed to maintain Jakob's idea of proper decorum whenever my butler was present, lest Kaze face Jakob's wrath for simply calling me by my name. "And you?"

"I'm…fine," I said, more hesitantly than I would've liked. _Well,_ that _was subtle…_

"As usual, milady," Jakob broke in, interrupting my embarrassed internal monologue, "breakfast will be served in ten minutes. However"—he shuddered—"Felicia has been placed in charge of breakfast today, so I am perfectly happy to fix you something else."

Normally, regardless of who was doing the cooking, I'd eat with my siblings and friends in the mess hall, but I couldn't manage it this morning. The thought of sitting right across from the man I'd just dreamt of kissing had my stomach in knots. "Jakob," I asked, "could you maybe just bring me some tea and toast?"

That was the first time I'd ever taken him up on his offer, and he seemed extraordinarily pleased with it. "Certainly, milady! I will only be a moment." He bowed and excused himself to the mess hall.

"Corrin, are you alright?" Kaze asked, stepping closer to me with a concerned look on his face.

I tried to laugh casually. "I'm _fine_ , Kaze, truly. Don't worry about me." I still had trouble meeting his _lovely violet_ eyes without blushing, though, so I continued. "What's the news around camp today?"

"Camp has been fairly quiet this morning," Kaze stated with a shrug. "Honestly, between Niles's tongue and Rinkah's temper, you'd think I'd have more to report," he chuckled, "but I suppose that means that your dream of peace between your siblings' nations may be coming true faster than any of us anticipated."

"I hope that's the case," I said, finally returning his gaze. "All I've heard is that Felicia's in charge of breakfast today." Behind me, Flora gave some combination of a sigh and a snicker.

"Well, then, you're all caught up," Kaze declared. He paused, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "That is, unless you wish to hear of Laslow's latest romantic exploit."

I laughed at that. "Thank you, but I'll ask him about it. Xander isn't in too bad of a mood, right?"

"Nothing that Laslow hasn't directly caused," he chuckled, the smirk now dominating his handsome face. "No, your brother's mood is fine—much better, I think, than my brother's is on any given day."

I chuckled at that. Saizo the Fifth was a powerful, talented ninja, and I trusted him and Kagero with Ryoma's life, but Saizo was a known and oft-avoided grouch. _I'm glad Kaze feels he can joke around me now_.

"Is that good enough, Lady Corrin?" Flora asked, a teasing note in her voice as she handed me a small mirror so that I could inspect her work.

"Perfect, as usual, Flora," I replied. "Thank you."

"In that case, milady," she continued, "may I be excused to ensure that my sister doesn't poison the whole camp?"

I laughed again. "Please do!" But when she left, I could feel butterflies in my stomach. _The last time I felt like this was when I met Prince Chrom—but now there are even more butterflies!_ I looked back up at Kaze to find that he was studying me carefully. "Kaze? What's on your mind?"

"Something is troubling you, Corrin," he stated with a worried frown. "I wish you would tell me what it is."

"It's really nothing," I insisted, "just a dream."

"A dream?"

"I—I've always had strange, vivid dreams, ever since I was little," I explained.

His face softened as though he was trying to recall any incidents from my brief childhood in Hoshido. "I think I have some tisanes that could help you sleep, if you like," he offered at last.

 _And keep me from dreaming about you?_ I wasn't sure whether that was tempting or repulsive to me, but my hesitancy caused me to flush again. "I—yes, that might be helpful."

Kaze nodded as Jakob entered with the tea and toast. He laid my breakfast before me in his usual meticulous fashion, and my empty but churning stomach delighted at the scent of freshly toasted bread and Jakob's special blend of tea. Was that a jar of my favorite Nohrian berry preserves?! _Jakob is too good to me._ I thanked my butler and began wolfing down my breakfast with as much etiquette as possible. About three bites in, though, I noticed that Jakob and Kaze were still standing in my room.

"Kaze, Jakob," I said, "you can go ahead and go to breakfast."

"Milady, would you not prefer that I remain to gather the dishes once you've finished eating?" Jakob inquired.

 _Considering that means that you and Kaze will stand there for the rest of my meal in watchful silence, no thank you._ "Go ahead! Flora's helping Felicia, so I'm sure it'll be at least edible!"

"Are you sure, my liege?" Kaze asked.

"Lady Corrin, may I not be of further service to you?" Jakob added, concern etched in his features.

"No, Jakob, really, I'm fine," I insisted, gulping down a sip of tea and trying to dismiss my retainers as elegantly as possible. "The dishes can wait until you've had something to eat, I promise."

Evidently defeated, Jakob bowed and said, "As you wish. Come, Kaze—let's witness the poisoning of the royal families." With that, the two men left.

I finished the pot of tea and my toast pretty quickly— _the appetite of a dragon, isn't that what Father always said I had?_ —but once I'd eaten, my thoughts returned to kissing Kaze. Fed up, I decided to leave my quarters and take a walk in the brisk morning air.

 _I need to clear my head_.

I tried to push thoughts of Kaze out of my mind as I strode through the camp, but just walking wasn't doing the trick. I stopped for a moment by the stables. _Maybe the horses and pegasi can distract me._ I'd always had an affinity for animals, after all, even before I knew about my own powers. It was worth a shot, at least. So, I ducked into the stables, where I was greeted by the soft whinnies of my siblings' and friends' mounts.

"Hi, everyone," I called with a little wave. "How is everyone today?" I gave each of them a soft rub on their velvety noses as I made my way down the line. "Anyone hungry? How about a brushing? Anyone need to be groomed?"

"Corrin?" I heard from the far end of the stables. "Is that you?"

 _I know that voice!_ "Hi, Hinoka!" I replied. "Yeah, it's me!"

My Hoshidan older sister stepped out from the stall where her pegasus stayed, one of Kaden's brushes in hand. "What are you doing here, little sister?" she asked with a smile.

"I, uh, was hoping I could help out here for a bit," I answered. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"Well, everyone's been fed, and the stalls have all been cleaned," she said, "and most riders prefer to groom their own mounts." Her smile widened. "Actually, I was just finishing up brushing Kamui, but you can brush her mane if you want. That's her favorite."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, why not?" she said. "I always did want to take you riding. This way, you and Kamui can get to know each other." She gave Kamui's mane a couple of strokes before handing me Kaden's short-bristled brush. "Just like that, see?"

"Okay," I said enthusiastically. I began to brush Kamui's mane gently, just as Hinoka had shown me. "How's that, Kamui? Does that feel nice?"

Kamui whinnied in response. Hinoka chuckled, and we settled into a comfortable silence, occasionally punctuated by swishing tails and rustling feathers. It was amazing how relaxing it was to brush Kamui's mane. There was something soothing about reconnecting with my sister over her beloved pegasus. It was almost enough to keep me from thinking about—

 _Kaze._

 _Dang it._

He was in my thoughts again. My kind, good-hearted, loyal, _handsome_ retainer—

 _This has to stop. I can't keep falling for him. It's not appropriate._

 _Kaze is my_ friend. _My very sweet, very_ handsome _friend…_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and tried to refocus on each pass of the brush I made in Kamui's silky mane. But what _had_ that dream been about? It had felt so real—like a memory!

"What do you think?" Hinoka's question woke me from my reverie.

I started a bit but recovered well, or so I thought. I could feel her warm eyes on me. "It's great!" I managed. "I never knew how soft a pegasus's mane could be!"

"Kamui is really something else," she said, beaming with pride, but her eyes and their quiet expectation never left me.

 _Okay, fine, I have to know._

"Hinoka?" I asked timidly. "Is there any chance—I mean, when I was little, were Kaze and I, um, sweethearts?"

Hinoka gave me a quizzical expression and then laughed. "Oh, Corrin," she began, a grin breaking across her face, "you have no idea. Once, when you were five or so, you lost a book you were reading, and he looked for it for hours! When he finally found it, you kissed him right on the mouth! I've never seen him blush like that since, not once!"

Well, now _I_ was blushing. "Are you serious?!"

"Perfectly serious!" she responded with another laugh. "It was so cute."

"Oh, _no_ ," I groaned, trying to cover my rapidly reddening face with my hands. "Why did I _do_ that?!"

"Because you liked him!" she exclaimed, her laughter morphing into slightly squeaky giggles.

"Hinoka, this isn't funny!" I cried indignantly.

"Oh, no, it's _very_ funny," she replied, catching her breath. "I mean, it's been years since I've been able to tease you about crushes. At least some things never change!"

"More things than you think," I mumbled to myself, my cheeks aflame.

Hinoka paused and regarded me with scrutinizing eyes. _Maybe I'm not as quiet as I think I am._ "Wait," she said finally. "Corrin, do you still have feelings for Kaze?"

"M—maybe!" I stammered, nervously carding my fingers through my hair. "I mean, I think so?"

Hinoka gave me a knowing look.

"Okay, fine!" I exclaimed, looking down at my bare feet. "Yes, I have feelings for Kaze."

Hinoka chuckled and reached out to give my shoulder a reassuring pat. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" she teased.

"But he's my retainer," I continued morosely. "He'll never see me as anything other than his liege."

"I doubt that," she said in a voice that she'd use to calm Kamui. "Oboro's been in love with Takumi since she started working for him, and I know he likes her, too. It's possible."

 _Could she be right?_ "I—I guess so…"

"Hey, I'm your big sister, right?" she asked, pulling me into a brief but strong hug. "I know all about these things."

I giggled. "It's nice to hear you say that." I paused. "I'm glad you're my sister, Hinoka."

"Me, too, Corrin," she said as she released me from her embrace. "Me, too."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you so much, everyone, for you kind feedback. This is my first multi-chapter story, and I am so grateful for the responses that I've received so far. God bless you all, and have a lovely day!_

* * *

I didn't have much time to worry about my feelings for Kaze before my siblings, friends, and I ventured from the astral plane into Valla. Kaze and I made a good team: he had my back both on and off the battlefield, and I had his. It felt comfortable, like we were meant to take on the world together. My heart skipped a beat whenever he pulled off a risky move to save me or whenever he gave me one of his handsome smiles, but everything about it felt, well, _natural_.

Unfortunately, whatever confidence having Kaze and the rest of my friends and family at my back gave me shattered when one of those friends was unjustly killed. I may not have known Scarlet very well, but I felt her loss keenly—not as keenly as Ryoma, who swore vengeance upon whoever had felled her, but keenly all the same. It broke my heart to see my older brother, by all rights the king of Hoshido, weeping over the still body of the Chevois revolutionnaire, but I was still too deeply shocked to register the pain in my heart.

That night when we made camp, we made a fire and broke out what little alcohol we'd kept with us. If ever there was a time for a toast, the falling of a comrade in arms seemed the most appropriate. I didn't drink, still too shocked to feel fully present, but just about all my beloved comrades did. _Scarlet was following me. She trusted me. And I'm the reason she's dead._ The words were acrid in my mind, but I wondered if they weren't true.

So as my friends and family got drunk around me, I instead focused on Ryoma's crumpled form. Hinoka and Xander sat on either side of him around the campfire, exchanging concerned looks as my Hoshidan older brother silently sobbed.

Eventually, I forced myself to look away from my grieving brother, contenting myself with the coals and sparks from the sizable campfire. I could hear Niles as he made bawdy jokes at his own expense—despite his desire to make the privileged suffer, he could be surprisingly kind in his own way—and Oboro as she gave as good as she got. Leo and Takumi seemed to have warmed to each other, but their retainers were still on somewhat more precarious territory.

Kagero and Saizo, on the other hand, remained ever watchful of their liege, but I noticed that they were holding hands despite the somewhat public setting. I'd never thought that either ninja would be easily shaken, but their lord's profound grief had clearly gotten to them. _As it should, I suppose. I wonder when I'll finally register it._

I glanced over at my own retainers. Silas was dutifully listening to Camilla as she told him a tale of some intrigue from the Nohrian court, no doubt to distract him from the tragedy we'd suffered. Jakob was demonstrating for Mozu the "only proper technique" for peeling potatoes, and the village girl was rolling her eyes at his pretentiousness. Flora and Felicia were practicing their ice magic, attempting to make a tiny ice sculpture that withstood the campfire's blazing heat the longest. Gunter was out on patrol. And Kaze's soft gaze, when I met it, was on me.

"Corrin," he kept his voice low, "wouldn't you like some rest?"

I sighed. _Rest is for the victorious, not those who've just lost their friend._ "Maybe later."

"Later?"

"Kaze, I couldn't sleep now if I tried."

"I gave you the tisane, didn't I?"

"You know what I mean."

"My apologies, milady."

Another sigh. "Please don't call me that."

"I'm sorry, Corrin. Force of habit."

I gave a short, quiet laugh at that. The twitch I detected in the corner of his mouth indicated that he truly wanted me to feel some sort of mirth. _I love you for that._ I was very thankful that the fire had already warmed my treacherous cheeks. "Kaze, I don't think it's even hit me yet. I keep hoping she'll skip into camp, laughing about how well she's fooled us."

"Have you ever lost a soldier, Corrin?"

"Gunter," I answered shortly. "I mean, he's fine now. He just wound up in Valla. But I thought I'd lost a good friend and teacher."

Kaze nodded but said nothing. After a moment, I prodded him.

"What about you, Kaze? Have you ever lost a comrade?"

He gave me a small wistful smile. "The ninja of Hoshido are highly trained, but we're still mortal. I've seen my brothers and sisters in arms cut down, but the loss that hurt the most was my father."

I sucked in my breath. _How careless of me!_ "Kaze, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be," he replied seriously. "My father was a good man and an honorable ninja. I think his only regret would have been leaving Saizo and me." He paused for a breath and looked me directly in the eyes. "I wish I could tell you that the pain will pass, but you know as well as I do that that isn't always the case. It does get easier, though, especially when you're surrounded by the people who care for you."

I wanted to reply, but my throat and eyes burned with sobs and tears unreleased. My voice couldn't get through, no matter how hard I tried. It was as if a dam was beginning to crack, and the emotions that I'd tried to keep at bay, at least until I could get some rest, were rushing through in full force.

Noticing this, Kaze leaned in to me and whispered, "I think it's time you got some rest, don't you?"

I nodded wordlessly. Kaze motioned to Jakob, and the next moment my butler brushed Kaze aside, picked me up, and carried me back to my quarters with Flora and Felicia following close behind. Jakob ensured that the small stove in my room was giving off enough heat before leaving for my privacy's sake. Within minutes, I was bathed and clothed in my favorite nightgown. Flora wove my windblown hair into a smooth plait, but before she and Felicia could tuck me into bed, I heard a voice calling for me outside.

 _Azura._ "Come in!" I called. I politely dismissed Flora and Felicia, insisting that I could tuck myself in.

I could feel myself relax as Azura walked in. Ever since our meeting in Hoshido, she'd quickly become my dearest friend. We were two of a kind: princesses taken from our homes and raised among strangers whom we'd come to love anyway—princesses trying to save our world from a threat from another. We may not have known each other for very long, but I already considered her one of my sisters.

Tonight, my Vallite sister was a little tipsy if her flushed face and ever-so-slightly compromised balance were anything to go by. Scarlet's death had grieved but not shocked her—Azura was often more pragmatic than I, so her expectations about casualties were perhaps more realistic than mine—and she had tried to comfort Sakura and Elise in the aftermath of our loss. Now, it was my turn.

"Are you alright?" she asked me soothingly.

I shook my head. I tried to tell her not to worry about me, but as soon as I opened my mouth, a sob broke out. The emotions that had been swirling inside me since I'd spoken with Kaze hadn't subsided.

Without a word, Azura reached for my hands and began humming the tune I'd heard from her so many times. Her song held great power, power that I didn't fully understand. I had seen it calm the animosity between Ryoma and Xander, and I had felt it the first time I transformed into a dragon. Now, Azura's voice soothed my heart, and she ended her song with a bittersweet smile.

"We'll talk tomorrow," she promised before leaving, "but, for now, you need to rest. Grief is perfectly natural, but it's a heavy burden. You'll face it better after a full night of sleep."

* * *

" _I'm so sorry, Lady Corrin. It's my fault that you were captured."_

 _"That's not true!"_

 _"I should've said something."_

 _"Kaze, you were just a child! You couldn't have known!"_

 _"I owe you a lifetime of service…"_

 _"Kaze?"_

 _"But perhaps sacrificing myself will do."_

 _"Kaze?!"_

 _"Lady Hinoka! You know what you have to do."_

 _"Kaze!"_

* * *

I woke with a start to see a shadowy figure above me, kunai in hand.

"Corrin?" the figured asked, worry in his voice. "Are you alright?!"

"Kaze!" I cried, relieved beyond anything that my retainer was safely by my side. _When I imagined him on top of me in bed, this wasn't what I had in mind_. I would have blushed wildly at that errant thought, but I was too relieved that my nightmare was just that—a nightmare. I threw my arms around his startled but slowly relaxing form. "Thank goodness!"

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," he said, "but you sounded distressed—you screamed. I had to make sure you were alright."

"I'm okay," I said. "It was just a nightmare."

"A bad one, apparently," he mused, putting away his kunai and returning my embrace, much to my delight. "It's alright, Corrin. I'm here." He pulled me closer and stroked my hair.

I shivered in his arms and nestled against him. _I feel so safe with you, Kaze._

He chuckled. "Good. That's why I'm here."

My face was now on fire. _Did I just say that out loud?!_ "Thank you."

We sat like that for a few minutes, my head against his chest as he stroked my hair. After a while, he spoke. "Have you tried the tisane I brought you?"

I gasped. "Oh, Kaze, I'm so sorry," I replied, "I fell asleep before drinking it tonight."

He chuckled again. "There's no need to apologize. Let's brew some now and see if you can't go back to sleep."

 _But I like where we are right now._ "Okay," I replied, trying to hide my reluctance at the end of our embrace. To my surprise, though, he took my hand as we walked to the little stove. Fortunately, it was just hot enough to brew a late-night cup of tea. Kaze released my hand to grab the kettle and tea set—another display of Jakob's forethought—and set about filling and heating the kettle. I started to grab the pouch of tisane that Kaze had given me, but I stopped when I heard Kaze clear his throat.

"Corrin," he asked, "would you like me to show you how to blend the tisane?" When I nodded, he smiled and grabbed the chest where he kept his medicinal herbs. The chest usually stayed in my quarters since Kaze slept just a heartbeat away—"What kind of retainer would I be if I couldn't protect my liege at all hours of the night?" he had insisted when he began working for me—so it only took him a moment to locate and open the elaborate contraption. He kept bottles, vials, and sachets of various shapes and sizes with a greater variety of herbs than I'd ever seen before, even in the mess hall. I joined him on the rug and watched him sort his inventory. "This is valerian root, and these are linden blooms," he said, pointing to each container in turn. "This is chamomile, and this is licorice root. And here are some peppermint leaves." He selected a slip of paper from the recipe compartments and handed me some of the jars and a spoon. "Would you like to measure some of the herbs?" I nodded. "Okay. I'll tell you how much of each one, and you scoop them into the teapot."

He was pretty quiet as I focused on measuring the herbs. He gently instructed me about the proper amounts, but he didn't press me for details about my nightmare. When I finished, I took a steadying breath and finally spoke. "I dreamt of you."

Kaze wasn't expecting that. "Of me?" he repeated in surprise.

"Yes," I admitted, agony creeping into my voice. "You—you died trying to save me."

"Corrin," he said my name softly, taking my hand in one of his and gently turning my face back to him with the other.

I looked into his lovely eyes, but his face soon blurred as tears welled up in mine. I sobbed, "I was about to fall off a cliff, but you grabbed me and—and you told me about Cheve, that it was all your fault—that you had to save me to redeem yourself—and then—and then—" My voice cracked, and I dissolved into tears.

Kaze pulled me into his arms again like he had when he found me. "Oh, Corrin," he repeated, his voice full of compassion as my tears soaked his tunic.

"I forgave you!" I cried. "You know that, don't you?! There's not even anything to forgive, but I'd do it a million times over!"

He swallowed with difficulty before answering in a somewhat ragged voice. "Yes, Corrin, I know." I looked up at him to see that his own eyes were watering. "I'd give my life to protect yours, but not for—for that. I'd do it because I—because you spared me in Nohr and gave me your friendship. I'll do whatever it takes to make your vision of peace come true."

"Then don't die," I pleaded. _I'll never have peace if you die._

"I can't promise that," he admitted sadly, "but I _can_ promise that I won't be reckless. After all," he added with a half-smile, "I think Jakob would revive me just to kill me again if I caused you any grief."

I half-sobbed, half-laughed at that. "If only he could revive Scarlet," I sobbed.

Kaze's half-smile vanished, replaced with a remorseful frown. "My deepest apologies, Corrin. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, don't—I know what you meant," I hastened to reply. "I just—I can't lose anyone else. And I never want to experience what Ryoma's feeling right now."

Kaze paused thoughtfully. _Does he know what I mean?_ My older brother had clearly loved Scarlet, and she loved him. _I_ thought it was obvious, but did Kaze? "I—I understand," he said after a minute. His eyes flickered down to my parted lips. "I understand."

For a brief moment, I thought he might kiss me, but the kettle chose _that damn second_ to whistle, so Kaze released me and tended to the kettle. _Was I imagining that?!_ But the moment had passed, and I wasn't sure how to bring it up, so I distracted myself by watching as Kaze prepared the tisane.

"Has Kagero shown you the Hoshidan tea ceremony yet?" Kaze asked, his back still to me.

"Yes, the last time she was over here," I answered, eager for the change of subject. _So much for things between us being comfortable._ "I can't remember the last time I saw a Hoshidan tea ceremony. It was nice of her to show me. She's so elegant."

Kaze gave a short laugh. "And patient," he added. "No one else is half as capable of handling my brother as she is."

"Or mine," I stated with a giggle. _Well, except for Scarlet._ I felt a fresh pang of pain in my heart. "They're happy together, aren't they? Saizo and Kagero?"

"Very much so," he answered. "You know Kagero. She's quiet and serious, but she loves my brother for some reason"—I could hear the smirk in his voice during that last part—"and Saizo has never loved anyone the way he loves her. They'll never have much time to themselves, but they're used to it. It comes with serving the next king of Hoshido." He'd poured a cup of tisane by this point, so he turned back to me and knelt to hand me the piping hot cup.

"Won't you have some?" I asked him.

Kaze shook his head and smiled. "I need to stay alert if I'm to guard you from your nightmares."

 _I'm not blushing. It's just the steam from the tisane._ "Thank you, Kaze," I whispered hoarsely. I sipped the sweet, steaming tisane. "This is wonderful."

His smile widened. "I am at your service," he replied, bowing his head briefly.

After my first cup of tisane, I could already feel myself getting sleepier. Kaze must have noticed this. Silently, he took my cup, refilled it, and set it on my nightstand. Then, he gathered me in his arms and gently set me back down on my bed. He then walked back to the stove, grabbed a tea towel and the teapot, and set them on the nightstand with the cup. Finally, he made sure that I was tucked in and smoothed some strands of hair from my face.

"Good night, my princess," he murmured. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Good night, Kaze," I mumbled in reply. The last thing I saw before drifting back to sleep was my beloved friend and retainer as he left me to sweeter dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

I would've given anything for a few rounds in the practice ring with the practice katana I'd decorated with Scarlet, but we pressed on further into Valla instead. Azura told us all she knew about Anankos's curse, as incredible as it seemed. Xander and Ryoma, to my great relief, seemed to believe Azura. Just as I was about to say how happy I was to see my family cooperating, we heard the cry of a young boy.

"Please! Someone! Anyone! You have to help me!" he yelled.

"Are you okay?" I called back. He was barely larger than Elise and was being pursued by a group of Vallite swordmasters.

"Help me!" he replied, tears in his eyes. The swordmasters stopped when he finally reached me. "They won't stop chasing me!"

"Shh, it's alright," I tried to soothe him, keeping an eye on the swordmasters from whom Kaze was now shielding me. "We'll take care of you."

"Corrin," Azura started, her voice worried, "there are more soldiers coming. We can't fight them all off."

"Then, we run," I declared, gripping the Yato tightly. "Once we clear their forces, we'll retreat to the astral plane."

"Prince Ryoma and I will lead the charge," Xander stated in his matter-of-fact tone.

To my surprise and relief, Ryoma nodded. "We'll keep you safe," he agreed.

With my older brothers at the head of our party, we fled with little interruptions. The swordmasters who'd been chasing the boy soon met their ends thanks in no small part to Raijinto and Siegbert. But as we began clearing the field, I noticed a hulking Vallite berserker moving in our direction. _Well, isn't_ that _great._ In my draconic form, I could handle the strength of a berserker's attack, but my more magical companions would only stand a chance if they could attack first. I motioned for my friends to push on—the faster we moved, the less fighting we had to do—and looked around for that village boy. When I couldn't find him after a few seconds, I began to panic—until I saw him a few yards behind me, closer to the lumbering berserker. _How did he fall so far behind?! He was right next to me!_

"Corrin!" Azura called, the last to reach the edge of the battlefield except for the boy and me.

I made a frustrated sound somewhere between a groan and a snarl and waved her on. I resheathed the Yato, sprinted toward the boy, clutched his arm, and started to haul him to safety when I heard him yelp in terror.

I glanced behind me for a moment and soon understood the boy's panic. _How the hell did that berserker move so quickly?!_ I didn't have a choice: I had to fight. I shoved the boy toward Azura— _of course she'd wait for me_ —and reached to draw the Yato once again when a blur of green and violet suddenly appeared before me, shielding me from my would-be attacker.

 _Kaze._

 _This isn't happening._

 _This_ can't _be happening._

 _This is a nightmare._

The Vallite berserker swung his axe, and I screamed Kaze's name. _No no no no no no no no NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!_

Quick as he was, Kaze dodged the swing for the most part, but the blade of the axe glanced off his shoulder, leaving a horrifying gash. Despite his injury, though, Kaze managed to shove his barbed shuriken in the berserker's stomach with a cry of, "I'll make this quick!"

The berserker collapsed, and so did Kaze. I cried out again in agony, forgetting everything as I ran to his side.

When I reached him, Kaze smiled at me with eyes glazed over in pain. He lifted his hand toward my face and laughed when the overwhelming pain from his injury caused his hand to fall back to his side. "I have…failed you," he stated, still with that sad smile.

"That's not true!" I insisted, fighting to keep tears from blurring my eyesight. I counted six sorcerers heading toward us; it'd only be a few more seconds before they fell upon us. _I have to get us out of here._ I called on the strength of my draconic blood and heaved Kaze upright. "Stay with me, Kaze," I pleaded. He was bleeding profusely now, but the adrenaline coursing through my body kept me from trembling at the state of my beloved retainer. I gripped him tightly and sprinted off the battlefield. _Just a few more yards and we're safe!_ I poured all my strength and energy into my strides, covering more ground than I'd ever thought possible. My lungs felt like they were about to burst when I _finally_ made it to the rest of our party.

"Corrin!"

"Big sister!"

"Little princess, are you alright?!"

"What happened to Kaze?!"

My siblings crowded around me with statements of concern. As relieved as I was to be among them again, the adrenaline was wearing off, and I was feeling the effects of its withdrawal. My legs turned to jelly, and I began to sense the full force of Kaze's weight on my shoulders. Fortunately, Saizo and Ryoma took Kaze from me, and Camilla caught me in her embrace before my legs could give out. In a flash of light, we were transported back to the astral plane.

I was shaking violently now. "G-get him to a medical tent! Sakura, Elise, Azama—everyone—please—"

"Shh, darling," Camilla cooed. "Prince Ryoma will take care of your retainer. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

I wanted to protest that I needed to stay by Kaze's side, but the words wouldn't come out. Besides that, I was covered in Kaze's blood, and I couldn't imagine that he'd want that. So, instead, I nodded, and Camilla instructed Jakob, Flora, and Felicia to prepare a bath for me. Camilla insisted upon washing my hair herself and humming while she did so. Her voice may not have held the same mysterious power that Azura's did, but her humming soothed me all the same. Gradually, my shaking started to subside as I scrubbed myself clean with some help from Felicia and Flora.

"You gave us quite a fright, little sister," Camilla gently admonished me at last, "risking your life to save that village boy."

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Yes, darling, he's fine," she answered. "His name is Anthony, and he claims to be a page for Anankos."

"So, he was trying to escape Anankos when he found us," I mused.

"That poor boy," Flora murmured to herself. _Of course, if any one of us knows what it's like to work for a tyrant, it's Flora._

I nodded in agreement. "I'm just glad we could protect him. He may prove helpful to us."

"Careful, darling," Camilla cautioned. "I love your trusting heart dearly, but it would break _my_ heart if someone took advantage of it."

"I'm not going to stop believing in others, big sister," I said after a moment, "but I promise I'll be careful."

That seemed to satisfy her. Camilla finished rinsing and combing my hair, and in moments Flora and Felicia had me dried off and dressed in my tunic and trousers. They could tell where my heart was leading me, so they sent warm wishes along with me to Kaze.

When I arrived in the medical tent, I found Saizo, Elise, and Sakura crowded around a shirtless Kaze. Saizo kept a watchful eye over his brother, his arms folded across his chest, while my sisters finished their work with rods and tinctures. The tent held no air of urgency, much to my relief. For a moment, though, I thought I felt Saizo glare at me. _Maybe I imagined it._

Kaze stirred as I approached and gave me a small smile. "You're safe," he stated, relaxing.

"Thanks to you," I confirmed, taking his hand. He laced his fingers with mine. I'd never wanted to kiss him as badly as I did in this moment, but no sooner had the desire entered my heart than I heard someone else enter the medical tent.

"Corrin," I heard Ryoma's voice booming before I saw him, Kagero in tow. "I'm glad you're safe." He turned to my retainer. "Kaze, I owe you. Thank you for protecting my sister."

Kaze adopted a serious expression. "I appreciate your gratitude, milord, but I was merely doing my duty," he stated humbly.

Ryoma paused. _Is he alright?_ "There is no way I can repay you," he said at last, his voice strained, "but you have my undying thanks." He gave Kaze a short but deep bow before abruptly striding out of the medical tent. Kagero subtly embraced Saizo and then followed my brother.

 _That doesn't bode well._ I glanced at Kaze, my expression conflicted. Kaze met my gaze and gave me a small nod. "Thank you," I whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before leaving the medical tent to find Ryoma headed away from camp.

"Big brother?" I called, but he didn't stop. "Ryoma!" I called louder this time.

He paused and glanced back at me. Even despite the distance and the evening light, I could see the tears streaming down his face. "Corrin?"

I ran the last few steps to catch up with him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

For a moment, he didn't answer. Then, he placed his hand on my shoulder in an awkward but affectionate gesture. "Not really, Corrin, no," he said after a while, his mouth in a sad half-smile.

"You miss her, don't you?" I asked.

"Every waking moment," he replied. "Scarlet is—was—special."

"To you even more than most."

He smiled just for a second. "Yes."

"She thought you were special, too," I added. "She told me."

He smiled again, but this one lingered before fading. "You could've been sisters."

"I would've liked that."

"Yukimura wouldn't."

I shrugged. "What does that matter? You were good together."

He paused for a minute before speaking again. "I wouldn't have you marry politically, Corrin."

 _Well, I wasn't expecting_ that _._ "Um, thank you?"

"I'm serious," he stated, and his expression proved it. "You're a princess of Hoshido _and_ Nohr, so no one could match you socially anyway. Marry for love, little sister."

I had a feeling I knew where this was coming from. "I promise, big brother," I replied.

"Good," he said, a relieved smile returning to his face. "Now, run along and check on your retainer. I must speak with my own."

"Get some rest, Ryoma," I admonished him. "I'll see you later."

He chuckled. "You sound just like our mother."

"I take that as a compliment!" I said as we parted. _Poor Ryoma_. He still cared so much for Scarlet, but he wouldn't allow himself the time to grieve. He was so serious about his duty to Hoshido that he forgot sometimes that he was only flesh and blood. I really did admire that about him—it was one of the many reasons I felt he and Xander would be good friends—but it also made me worry about him. My older siblings were my heroes; I needed to look out for them, especially when one of them was hurting so deeply.

I must have had a scowl on my face when I reentered the medical tent because Sakura murmured a soft, "Are you alright?"

I relaxed at the sweet concern in her voice. "Yes, little sister, I'm fine. I was just checking on Ryoma." I didn't want to worry Sakura, but she deserved to know where I'd been. I glanced over at Kaze to find that his eyes were already on me. "How's Kaze?"

"I g-gave him a concoction," she replied, her voice stronger than the first time I'd met her, "and Elise used a mending rod on him."

"He'll be fine if he just rests!" Elise piped up.

"Thank you both," I said earnestly, pulling them into a quick hug. "I owe you."

"N-not at all," Sakura replied, her eyes cast down and a pleased blush spreading across her cheeks. She glanced back up at me for a split second before adding, "I'll g-go check our inventory for more s-salve."

"I'll come with you!" Elise added cheerfully.

Before I could protest that Subaki and Rinkah had it covered—the pegasus knight loved showing off for Rinkah, and my sisters were clearly fatigued—they slipped away. Even Saizo—whom I distinctly thought I'd seen when I reentered the tent—had vanished, leaving me alone with a still-shirtless Kaze. _Not that_ that _matters…_

"Is Prince Ryoma alright?" Kaze prompted me, shifting on his cot and patting the space he'd vacated.

"Oh, um," I stuttered, accepting his invitation to sit, "not quite. But he will be."

"Scarlet?" he asked.

I nodded. "I think he's scared of losing anyone else he cares about."

"I don't blame him," he said, taking my hand as I'd taken his before we were interrupted.

"Oh, really?" I replied archly. "Then what possessed you to charge that berserker?"

Kaze looked confused. "Didn't I tell you I'd lay down my life for you?"

"Didn't _I_ tell _you_ not to die?" I asked with a frown.

He hesitated at my indignation. "I never meant to worry you, Corrin," he said apologetically, "and I haven't thanked you yet. I'm sorry for that."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice softening at his tone.

"Corrin," he repeated, slowly sitting upright and looking directly into my eyes, "you saved me. Again. Thank you."

"I couldn't let you die." The words came out as a whisper. The intensity of his violet gaze made my heart stutter.

He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. If either of us moved an inch, we'd finally, _finally_ be kissing. But instead of pressing his lips to mine as I hoped he would, Kaze murmured, "My life is yours, my princess. It always has been and always will be… _yours_."

"Oh, Kaze," I replied, my voice much softer than my heart's pounding, "what do I have to do to convince you that I care for you?"

He chuckled. "Careful, my princess," he cautioned teasingly. "You'll make me say something I shouldn't."

My eyes flew open in surprise. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

His eyes remained shut, but the corner of his mouth betrayed a smirk. "Just that my brother and your butler would be happier if I'd pledged myself to someone else."

"Well, _I_ wouldn't be," I replied stubbornly, but doubt crept into my mind. "What about you?"

"Corrin," he stated simply, opening his eyes and meeting my gaze, "there is no place I'd rather be than by your side."

"Well, in that case," I said more cheerfully, "you ought to get some rest. I need you in top shape if we're going to defeat Anankos!"

Kaze laughed at my renewed spirits. "Of course." I thought I sensed some wistfulness in him as I reluctantly ended our embrace, but he gave me a fatigued smile as I was about to leave. _Of course he's fatigued—he lost a terrifying amount of blood._

Before I did leave, though, I tenderly kissed his cheek. "I mean it, Kaze," I said seriously. "I need you by my side."

Kaze looked surprised, but he smiled again. "I won't fail you, my princess."

"You never have," I said as I left.

* * *

Later that night as I was about to fall asleep, I realized— _it could've been a trick of the light_ —that my kiss may have— _just_ may _have_ —caused Kaze to blush.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Long time, no chapter! Sorry to make y'all wait. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence! Again, I can't tell you how much your feedback means to me. God bless!_

* * *

To say Leo had been cross when my siblings and I convened would have been an understatement.

"Come on, Corrin," he'd complained, "the faster we get back to Va— _there_ , the faster we win. Is this break really worth the help of one retainer? You have twice as many retainers as the rest of us do…"

I'd glared at him. No matter how much I loved my little brother, I wasn't about to abandon Kaze to please my little brother's whims. "Kaze deserves our respect. I'm not going to leave him after all he's done for us."

Leo rolled his eyes. "If he's injured, then what's the point? Let him rest. That doesn't mean we have to halt our initiative."

"That's _exactly_ what it means," I countered. "Even one soldier can make all the difference in a campaign. I'm not taking any chances."

"I agree," Hinoka declared, placing a hand on my shoulder. She looked at Leo before glancing in Xander's direction. "When one of our comrades is injured, we stay the course with them."

Xander cleared his throat. "The Hoshidan ninja have been invaluable assets, and Kaze is no exception," he stated evenly. "We will wait as long as necessary if that's what you want, Corrin."

I jutted my chin out in what I hoped was a commanding gesture. "It is."

Ryoma nodded. "Then it's decided. We'll gather the war council shortly to discuss the matter with the others."

Leo raised his hands in skeptical surrender. "Well, if you're all gonna gang up on me, I might as well agree despite my reservations."

"Aw, don't feel too bad, Prince Leo," Takumi teased good-naturedly. "Maybe a few more days in the astral realm will help you work on your comebacks."

Camilla laughed. "Goodness, darling, that's quite a tongue you have. I'm sure I can think of a better use for it, though…"

Takumi sputtered and turned as red as Hinoka's hair, which—if I knew my sister—was exactly Camilla's aim.

"Maybe not with the youngest princesses so near, sister," Xander chuckled.

"Oh, c'mon, Xander!" Elise interjected. "I'm technically an adult, you know!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "In what realm?"

Sakura tried and failed to keep from giggling as Elise pouted.

"I'll have you know I've been studying _very_ hard for this war council meeting!" Elise insisted, her bottom lip stuck out so far I thought she'd trip on it.

"I'm sure you have been," Azura assuaged her.

"See, Leo?" Elise taunted defiantly. "Azura believes in me!"

Leo released a longsuffering sigh.

Maybe I shouldn't have laughed, but I did. The sight of all my siblings laughing and joking with each other put my heart at ease, even if only for a moment. But soon the work had to start, so I tried to capture the scene as best I could in my mind and stored it in my heart.

* * *

After the war council meeting concluded, I decided to take a dip in the bathhouse. I figured the quiet calmness of the steamy, clear waters could clear my mind and help me rewind.

 _How long can a dragon hold her breath?_

I tried to picture the path to Gyges. Anthony had told us about the bridges connecting the Floating Isles, and Kagero had scouted the area and confirmed his description at the meeting. The council had decided to take advantage of the time-stopping properties of the astral realm to rest and prepare for what I hoped would be our final assault.

 _I wish I were better at strategy, like that Robin Chrom's been writing about. I'm good in skirmishes, but strategy isn't the same as tactics. Leo's clever, but Chrom says he's never seen_ anyone _like Robin. Then again, Chrom_ did _seem pretty smitten…I guess there's no telling…_

 _Air._

Now.

I broke the surface of the bathwater, gasping for breath.

"Corrin? You alright?"

"A–Azura?!" I exclaimed, startled. "When did you get here?"

"About thirty seconds ago," Azura replied with a smile. "I'm impressed."

"I–it's really nothing!" I stammered. "Xander can hold his breath for much longer than I can."

Azura giggled. "You're too funny, Corrin."

Suddenly, an idea occurred to me. "Azura, have you ever had a dream so—so strange that you thought it couldn't be true, but it was so vivid you could've sworn it was a memory?"

Azura looked surprised at that. "Not that I can remember," she replied. "I take it you have…?"

I nodded.

Azura furrowed her brow thoughtfully for a moment. "Have you ever thought that maybe you inherited it from your mother?" she asked.

"What?" I replied. "Vivid dreams?"

"Prophecies," Azura clarified.

"I don't know," I replied. "I mean, I'd love to inherit _anything_ from Mother, but I think my dreams are just, you know, forgotten memories and _probably_ my own imagination."

Azura shrugged. "Not all visions are the same. Maybe you see the past as well as the future."

I sank back down in the water, letting it pass just over my mouth. In a way, I wanted it to be true. I didn't have many memories of my mother; I'd take _anything_ I could to remember her. I could still see the love in her eyes when I'd first arrived at Castle Shirasagi, followed by pain and confusion when she found that I had no recollections from my childhood in Hoshido. _Oh, Mother, if only…if only I'd sat on that throne… maybe then we'd have more of the answers we need…_

Azura didn't rush me. She leaned her head back against the side of the pool and closed her eyes, more relaxed than I'd ever seen her.

After a moment, I sat back up. "It's not like it's impossible or anything," I mused. "I just didn't think the dreams were that unique to me."

Azura gave me a skeptical look. "I don't know if you've noticed this or not, Corrin, but you're pretty unique."

I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess you've got a point there."

We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments when Azura spoke again. "How's Kaze?" she asked, the hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Subtle," I chuckled and splashed her across the pool.

Azura laughed. "Don't act so surprised, Corrin! You wear your heart on your sleeve. So does Kaze, in his own way."

 _That_ caught my attention. "What do you mean?" I pressed.

She smiled. "Didn't I ever tell you about the message he sent my nana?"

"Well, yes, you mentioned it to me—"

"Did I tell you what he said after his vow of service?"

I frowned. "No, I'm pretty sure I'd remember that."

Her smile widened. "He told me how happy you'd seemed since you met me."

"Azura!" I exclaimed. "That's hardly news! I've told you that myself!"

She laughed. "But don't you see, Corrin? That means that he thought of your happiness even then, when you first returned to Hoshido." She had a wicked glint in your eye. "I _dare_ you to tell me that isn't revealing."

"It isn't!" I laughed despite myself. "He's just a very kind man."

Azura shrugged, but that mischievous glint in her eyes never faded. "Suit yourself." She flicked her wrist and sent an arc of water gracefully flying my way, where it not-so-gracefully splashed me in the face.

"Oh, we're not done yet!"

* * *

" _You'll never win," the blue-haired woman snarled. "My sister may have loved you once, but that won't stop me from ending you."_

" _Do your worst," the booming voice mocked._

 _The woman waved her hand over an ancient-looking tome, conjuring a spell as old as the melody she began to sing. As the runes began to glow with her song, the figure let out a deafening roar. The woman shielded herself from the draconic flames, but her face betrayed her concern. At the end of her song, the woman unleashed her spell, but it didn't seem to affect the figure at all. She released a frustrated yell, closed her tome, and sprinted for her life to the edge of the floating island. She waved her arm and checked over the side for a portal._

 _The flames were nearly reaching her now. She clutched her pendant and closed her eyes. "Forgive me…Mikoto…"_

 _The next moment, she had vanished, leaving behind the screams of a slowly dying dragon._

* * *

I couldn't remember much of my dream the next morning, but I didn't let it bother me. Instead, I grabbed the practice katana that I'd decorated with Scarlet and traipsed to the training grounds. There, to my surprise, I saw Laslow reviewing his dance-like swordplay. He may have just been showing off for Azura and Camilla, who were chatting nearby, but I'd never seen anything so elegant, neither in Nohr nor Hoshido. I waved hello to him and my sisters.

"I don't suppose you could teach me some of your style?" I asked by way of greeting.

"La—Lady Corrin!" Laslow exclaimed, his face turning an impressive shade of crimson. "I, uh—"

"BEHOLD, LASLOW OF THE AZURE SKIES!" boomed an interrupting—and unmistakeable—voice.

"For the last time, it's _Indigo_ Skies," Laslow muttered, annoyed and mortified by Odin's sudden presence. The dark mage approached rapidly, an amused Orochi beside him. "How many times to I have to tell him that?"

"Hello, Odin, Orochi," I greeted them.

"Fairest Princess of the First Blood, I bid you good morning," Odin replied, "but I must secure the company of my archrival for a meeting."

"A meeting?" I repeated. "Xander and Leo haven't told me anything…"

"Nay, Most Fearsome Princess, it is not a meeting of liege and retainer, but a meeting of the fates that beckons Laslow of the Azure Skies! My blood aches for us to cross blades in a test of skill and heroism!" Odin's voice was full of conviction; I couldn't help feeling a little caught up in his enthusiasm.

Laslow groaned, even as Azura and Camilla giggled behind him. "Odin, you haven't used a sword in ages. Just grab a tome, and we'll go spar." He added something that sounded like _Severa should_ _keep you busy_ , but I couldn't quite make it out.

"A- _ha_ , but that is where you're wrong, my deceived archrival!" Odin replied. "Bold Hinata has been teaching me the way of the katana, and my sword hand has awakened!"

I honestly thought Laslow was going to lose his temper; he wore such an adorably mortified expression that I had to keep myself from laughing. " _Fine_ , just grab a blade, and let's get _out_ of here!" he managed, practically shoving Odin in the direction of another practice ring.

Once I figured Laslow and Odin were out of hearing range, I dissolved into giggles. As disappointed as I was that I wouldn't get to practice with Laslow, seeing him bickering with Odin like brothers filled me with affection. Still, I'd come to the training grounds to spar, and that was exactly what I was going to do. "Azura! Camilla! Orochi!" I called, pulling myself together. "Would any of you like to spar?"

"I would, milady," came another voice behind me, causing me to jump half a meter. _Kagero, of course._ The kunoichi stood at her best friend Orochi's side, even though she hadn't been there a moment ago. _Every damn time…_

"That would be lovely, Kagero," I said once I'd caught my breath. "How's Ryoma today?"

"Lord Ryoma is doing as well as we can expect, milady," she replied somberly. "It will please him to know that I am with you, now more than ever."

"He's worried about me that much?" I asked, a little surprised. _I thought Kaze had helped relieve some of his anxiety._

"He always worries about you, milady," Kagero answered.

I sighed but smiled fondly at the thought. _That is just like him._ "Well, maybe I can keep him from worrying by training more. You said you didn't mind, right?"

Kagero nodded seriously. "It would be my pleasure, Lady Corrin."

I drew my practice katana and squared my shoulders as Kagero drew her practice darts and did the same.

"Begin!" Orochi cried.

Kagero held the inherent advantage: she was skilled with the katana, but her darts allowed her to attack either up close or just out of my reach, as she was doing now. It was all I could do to dodge her attacks, let alone to hit her. She was incredibly strong and fast, but I knew that if I could just land a blow, I could even the playing field.

We continued this dance for a long while, Kagero allowing me near but never close enough, and me wishing I had a ranged weapon, when I decided to stop waiting for an opportunity and create one instead. I leapt at Kagero, taking a few glancing hits as I spun in the air, and brought my practice blade down upon her. I knew the blow _had_ to have had some effect, but to Kagero's credit, I couldn't tell by just looking at her. Instead, she spun away from me before straightening and bowing.

"Well done, milady," Kagero stated simply. "I believe that's the first time you've managed to hit me."

"You certainly didn't make things easy for me," I panted, trying but utterly failing to conceal just how difficult of a sparring partner Kagero was. "I'm glad someone like you has my brother's back."

"And yours, milady," Kagero reassured me, a hint of a smile on her normally stoic face.

"That's very kind of you," I said, grabbing a swig of water. "Care for another round?"

I could've sworn I saw a glimmer of excitement in Kagero's eyes. "Certainly, Lady Corrin."

* * *

I sparred for hours, first with Kagero, then with Orochi, Camilla, Azura…anyone who came by the practice ring, really. By the end of it, sweat was dripping into my eyes, and I had more than a few bruises starting to bloom across my skin. _Definitely the most fun I've had training in_ ages _!_

As I strolled back to my quarters, though, I felt uneasy. On edge.

 _Like someone's watching me._

"I know you're there, Saizo," I called out with a confidence I didn't fully feel. "You might as well come out now."

I sensed rather than heard him drop behind me. "You called?"

 _Just as I thought._ "Since when have you started observing me again?" I asked Saizo.

Saizo's mask and perpetual scowl made him difficult to read. "Only recently," he answered gruffly.

"I thought you'd decided that you couldtrust me," I pressed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That was before you started taking advantage of my brother," Saizo accused me.

I was shocked—no, I was _stunned_. "Taking _advantage_ of him?!"

"I have watched you, Lady Corrin," Saizo continued, "and I have noticed your"—he grimaced—" _flirtation_ with him."

"Wait—"

"He's risked everything for you," he spat. "Isn't that enough? You've transformed him into your _butler_ , thinking he might someday have your heart if he puts himself in enough danger."

For a moment, I couldn't speak, afraid of the rage simmering in my veins. I unfolded my arms and gripped the dragonstone in my pocket, attempting to center myself. After a few seconds passed, I took a deep breath and asked, "What the _hell_ have I done to make you think of me in this way?"

Saizo didn't answer but continued to study me, both eyes open.

"I have _never_ wanted Kaze to endanger himself for me," I stated. "I love him, Saizo. I _love_ him."

It was so strange to say those words out loud, especially to someone so hostile to me. I'd told Hinoka all that time ago, but I hadn't known then just how deep my feelings for Kaze were. _But it's true, isn't it? I_ love _Kaze. I always have. Who cares if his brother hates me?_

 _Well,_ I _do._

 _And Kaze probably does._

"You expect me to believe that?" Saizo scoffed.

"I don't give a damn if you believe me," I retorted, "but it's the truth."

Saizo's glare was enough to rattle even Xander on a bad day, but I held my ground. "What kind of liege develops feelings for her retainer?"

"Do you want a list?" I bit back. "How about Takumi?"

"Oboro hasn't spent years blaming herself for Lord Takumi's kidnapping," Saizo snapped. "You have no idea how much pain you've caused my brother. Sentiment won't make that go away."

The rage in my blood chilled with horror. _No, that's—we've talked about that—Kaze doesn't blame himself anymore—he_ can't—

"Brother, Corrin," came a voice from behind me. _Kaze?!_ "What's going on?"

"Kaze," Saizo scolded, "shouldn't you still be resting?"

"I doubt Azama cares one way or the other," Kaze replied, unconcerned. He had changed into a— _what did Selena say that was called again? oh, right!_ —yukata, leaving only a portion of his bandages visible.

"My sisters will," I interjected, trying to sound playful. _How much did he hear?!_ "Your shoulder's clearly still bothering you—"

"I'll be fine, Corrin," Kaze interrupted gently, reaching out to me briefly before suddenly drawing his hand back. "Would you mind if I spoke to my brother for a moment?"

I still felt heated from my exchange with Saizo, but I nodded and made to take my leave. "Saizo," I said, "I don't want us to part like this, but please think about what I said—even if you don't believe me."

Saizo was still glowering at me, but he made a noncommittal noise in response.

I glanced at Kaze before leaving. His eyes were locked on me, filled with concern and a glint of steel. "I'll see you later, Kaze," I promised, trying to reassure him. I tried to keep my steps even as I walked away instead of sprinting, even though I knew Saizo and Kaze would be able to hear me from far away. For some reason, I felt that something had shifted between Kaze and me—something that I couldn't identify.

And that terrified me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Y'all, I am_ so _sorry for the delay! Life has been pretty hectic around these parts, but I've got a lot of content in the works right now, so hopefully updates will begin being more frequent. I appreciate y'all's patience and hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _Also, I have some super-exciting news: You may have noticed that this story now has cover art! That's thanks to the lovely Iris at knightofiris on Tumblr! You can check out the post containing the image here:_ _post/161147119361/a-kaze-x-corrin-commission-for-punkasssharpedo_

* * *

 _Who the hell does Saizo think he is? First, he spies on me, and then he lectures me about my feelings for Kaze? He doesn't even know me—not really, anyway!_

 _I mean, he knows Kaze better than anyone._

 _But that doesn't mean he's right about me! He's lucky Jakob didn't hear any of that…_

 _I should never have taken Kaze on as my retainer. If only…if only I'd known how I'd feel now…maybe we could fall in love like two normal people, without all these complications…_

I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, but eventually I found myself once again at the stables. The horses and pegasi whinnied their greetings, and who was I to refuse them? Kamui perked up right away and began tossing her mane.

"Do you want your mane brushed, Kamui?" I asked knowingly.

Kamui tossed her head in what I assumed was a nod, so I grabbed the set of brushes that Kaden had given Hinoka and made my way over to her. Try as I might, though, not even the presence of Kamui and her fellow mounts could soothe me. So, I threw myself into detangling Kamui's mane.

A few minutes later, I heard someone call my name from frighteningly close by and yelped in surprise, dropping the brush and earning an amused whinny from Kamui.

"Forgive me, little princess," Xander said with a chuckle. "I didn't mean to startle you. Lost in thoughts again, were we?"

"Big brother!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Xander's chuckling ceased once he got a better look at my face, and that crease between his eyebrows deepened. "Lady Hinoka invited me to go riding with her. What's the matter, little princess?"

Normally, I would've been delighted to know that Hinoka and Xander were spending time together, but thoughts of Saizo and Kaze burned me up inside. I picked up the brush and began tending to Kamui's mane again. "It's nothing."

"Come, now, little princess," Xander insisted. "I can tell it's not nothing."

I sighed.

"Is it about Nohr and Hoshido?" he prompted. "Has someone been unkind to Azura? Or to you?"

I fidgeted under his kind concern. I didn't want to involve anyone else in my own problems; we had more than plenty to deal with already. _But Xander won't let up if I don't tell him_ something _at least._ I sighed again. "Saizo is just—he's worried about Kaze."

"Worried?" Xander repeated skeptically, his face darkening.

"Yes," I replied softly.

"And he voiced his _worries_ to you, did he?" Xander asked.

 _Damn, how do older siblings pick up on these things?_ "Something like that," I answered guardedly.

His frown deepened. "Shall I discuss this with Lord Ryoma?"

"No, Xander," I pleaded, shaking my head, "it's got nothing to do with Ryoma." I sighed. "Saizo just said some things I didn't want to hear."

"Was he harassing you, little princess?" he asked protectively.

"No—I mean, we argued, but he was just concerned for Kaze—"

"He has no right to speak to you like that," Xander continued.

I shook my head and set down Kamui's brush. "I don't want to lead a group of people who feel like they can't talk to me."

"Talking is one thing," Xander contended. "Saizo obviously wasn't just voicing his concerns."

I sighed. "Xander, that's _exactly_ what he was doing—just not politely."

"Did he blame you for Kaze's injury?" Xander asked.

I nodded. "And who am I to tell him he's wrong?" I added despondently.

"He _is_ wrong," Xander insisted, lowering his voice to the pitch he used to use when telling me stories back in Castle Krakenburg. "If he needs to blame someone, tell him to blame Anankos. _You_ certainly aren't to blame—you, of all people!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Everything you have done since that day in Hoshido has been to protect all of us and to bring us peace. I may not have understood you at the time, but I do now."

"Xander," I asked, my voice stronger but still doubtful, "how can I do that if I keep causing conflicts?"

He almost laughed at that. "Little princess, listen to yourself," he replied, pulling me into a hug. "'Causing conflicts?' Corrin, you've brought Nohrians and Hoshidans together. Give it time—and try to be kind to yourself in the meanwhile."

"Alright, big brother," I promised, smiling at last. "Thank you."

"You're always welcome, little princess," he replied before letting me go. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a da—appointment with a certain royal pegasus knight."

"Have fun with Hinoka!" I called, heading out of the stables. _Kamui will look great for your "appointment."_ I began strolling without thinking about where I was going, trying to lighten my heart with happy thoughts of Xander and Hinoka, and before I knew it, I wound up back in the medical tent.

 _Of course._

But Kaze's cot was empty. _I don't know what I expected._ So, I meandered back to my treehouse, eager to wash away the stress and grime of the day.

Kaze, still in his yukata, was standing in my quarters as I entered and regarded me with worried eyes. "I can leave if you want," he began nervously.

I shook my head and smiled, relieved to see him. "No, please," I invited, walking to my bed and sitting on the edge, "I was looking for you. Join me—if you'd like."

Kaze visibly relaxed at my words and sat with me as I'd sat with him before. He held out his hand, his eyes seeking permission. I smiled and took his hand, and he draped his other arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for upsetting Saizo," I said after a while.

I could feel Kaze's chest rumble as he chuckled. "It doesn't take much to upset my brother, Corrin," he replied. "Please don't worry yourself."

"Kaze, he was _right_ to be angry," I insisted. "He cares about you—he doesn't want to see you get hurt or mistreated." _By me_ , I added silently.

Kaze threaded his fingers through mine. "He may be right to be upset, but not with you," he replied. "Never with you."

I shifted to look him in the eyes. "You don't think I've taken advantage of you?"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What on earth would give you that impression?" he asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You would tell me, wouldn't you?" I insisted. "You'd tell me if I ever made you feel uncomfortable or ill-used?"

"I promised you I'd always be honest with you," he replied, "and I have no intention of breaking that promise."

"Not even to spare my feelings?" I pressed.

He shook his head. "I know you too well to try that. You will always have the truth from me, Corrin, for better or for worse."

I gently leaned my head against his shoulder, careful not to aggravate his healing wound. "I'm glad. Thank you, Kaze. For everything—but especially for trusting me."

"No need to thank me," he chuckled, stroking my hair. "You've proven yourself time and time again, and Saizo knows that. He's just…"

"Protective?" I offered.

He smiled. "Something like that."

At that moment, I felt it again—that something had changed between Kaze and me. I felt like he'd seen some part of me that I couldn't remember, or like he was trying to protect me from something, but I couldn't tell what. I wanted to ask him about it and had made up my mind to do just that when—

"Lady Corrin!" Jakob stated, a note of relief in his voice. "There you are! I'll have Flora and Felicia draw your bath at once."

"Jakob!" I exclaimed. "You startled me!"

Jakob bowed. "Deepest apologies, milady," he said. "Shall I call for Flora and Felicia?"

Suddenly acutely aware that Jakob had walked in on me holding hands with Kaze, I replied in my most dignified voice, "Certainly."

"As you wish," Jakob said, bowing again before leaving.

I turned to Kaze, who had a small bemused smile on his face. "I should go," he said, standing up.

I bit back another _sorry_ and stood, releasing his hand. "Get some rest, Kaze," I said instead, smiling at him.

Kaze gently cupped my cheek and smiled wider. "Good night, Corrin," he said before vanishing. Even while recovering, he still moved like the wind.

Outside my door, I heard two muffled but familiar voices, and neither of them were very pleased. Overwhelmed by curiosity, I crept toward the door and strained to hear what they were saying.

"What, you can't let our _liege_ spend time with whomever she wants without chaperoning her?" Flora was demanding.

"I am doing nothing of the sort," Jakob replied, trying to match Flora's icy tone. "I'm simply looking out for Lady Corrin's wellbeing."

"Oh, and you think she can't take care of herself?" Flora retorted. Jakob tried to interrupt her, but she continued, "Lady Corrin is one of the strongest people I know, and Kaze may be one of the only people who could ever deserve her."

"But I—"

" _Enough_ , Jakob. Who do you think you are—Lord Xander? Even _he_ knows that that's for Lady Corrin to decide—not you."

I heard Flora grasp the doorknob and scurried away from the door as she opened it. Attempting to look like I hadn't just purposefully eavesdropped on their conversation, I busied myself with letting down my hair. "Hello, Flora!" I said, trying not to sound like I'd just heard my friends arguing about my relationship with Kaze.

To her credit, Flora simply bowed as she normally would. "Good evening, Lady Corrin," she said. "I hope you don't mind just my help, but Felicia is doing last-minute checks on our weapons inventory."

"Of course I don't mind," I replied warmly. "She certainly has a knack for weapons."

"At least she has a knack for something," Jakob mumbled darkly.

"Jakob!" I exclaimed. "Be nice. Felicia has lots of talents!"

"Of course, milady," Jakob said, bowing and taking his leave.

Flora had me scrubbed up and ready for bed in record time. I could tell that she was frustrated by the little flurries that seemed to follow her, but I waited until she was finished brushing my hair to ask, "What's wrong, Flora?"

She scowled. "It's nothing I should concern you with, milady"—she paused until she saw my insistent expression—"but Jakob is being…difficult."

"How so?" I prompted her.

"He's always so concerned for you," she continued, "but I don't think he's ever accepted that…that you're a woman now. Capable of determining your own fate. He still sees you as the lady he swore to serve all those years ago."

"And what do you think?" I asked.

Flora paused for a moment before finally meeting my gaze. "I think he's being ridiculous," she said at last. "With you, he's always been so…so…"

"Protective?" I offered. _Where have I heard_ that _before?_

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "Far too protective, if you ask me."

"But you wouldn't have him any other way, would you?" I teased her.

A blush crept onto her cheeks. "I think you know that well enough," she replied softly.

* * *

The day of our departure finally arrived. We'd made all our preparations and strategized as best we could. The only thing that remained for us to do was venture back into Valla and finish off Anankos once and for all.

The camp buzzed with excitement. Everywhere I looked, my friends and siblings were gearing up. Subaki and Oboro oversaw the smooth distribution of equipment while Peri, Charlotte, Flora, and Jakob packed up our undoubtedly delicious rations. Elise, Sakura, and Azama ensured that we had enough vulneraries to resurrect an army, and Xander, Hinoka, Camilla, Silas, and Beruka saddled up their mount. I couldn't help feeling proud of all these people putting aside their differences and coming together.

"Today's the day," said a voice beside me. "How do you feel?"

I would've jumped ordinarily, but Ryoma wasn't nearly as stealthy as our ninja retainers. I smiled at my big brother and answered, "Nervous, but excited. _Very_ excited."

Ryoma smiled back. "You should be proud, Corrin," he said. "You've worked so hard for all of this, and now it's finally time to claim your victory."

" _Our_ victory," I corrected him. "I couldn't have succeeded without your support. You know that."

His smile turned rueful. "And I'm sorry I didn't grant you that support earlier."

"That's not what I meant," I chided him. "I just meant—thank you. For believing in me."

"I strive to fulfill my duties as an older brother," Ryoma replied, and I knew he was only half-teasing. Suddenly, a frown crossed his face. "Corrin," he continued, the corners of his lips threatening an amused grin, "aren't you forgetting something?"

I rolled my eyes. "If you're gonna say _shoes_ , I've already heard that one a thousand times—"

"Believe it or not," he gently interrupted me, the grin now plastered on his face, "I didn't mean the shoes."

"Then what?" I asked.

He tapped the sheath by his side.

"Ryoma!" I cried. "You don't _honestly_ think I'd forget the _Yato_ , do you?!"

My brother was now doubled over, guffawing. "Then, where is it?" he managed between bouts of laughter.

"It's in my quarters!" I said, trying and failing to lower my voice. I could hear Orochi giggling in the distance.

Ryoma finally collected himself enough to ask, "Why?"

"Jakob insisted on polishing it for the umpteenth time this morning," I replied. I shifted and quietly added, "And because I kind of wanted to—to make an entrance. When we head out."

Ryoma erupted again into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned. "It's not _that_ embarrassing! I just wanted to, you know, look inspiring, I guess…" My voice trailed off.

Ryoma's laughter subsided, and he said, "No, no, Corrin, it's not embarrassing. I'm just amused that we're so similar."

 _We're brother and sister. Of_ course _we're similar._ "What do you mean?"

"I did the same thing before my first battle with Raijinto," Ryoma told me, his voice wistful. "I woke up and ate with my troops and didn't don my armor and Raijinto until we were about to move out."

I smiled. "That must've been an impressive picture."

He shrugged. "Obviously, the battle mattered much more than however impressive my armor was, but it certainly didn't hurt to feel like I was playing the part."

I nodded. "I know I don't know everything," I admitted. "That's why I have so many people helping me. But I want them to feel like they can be confident in me—in my leadership. That I can protect them."

Ryoma patted my head. "They can because you've shown yourself to be trustworthy," he reassured me. "Now, go grab your sword. We've got a dragon to slay."

* * *

I made it to the trunk of my treehouse when I felt a familiar wind brush through my hair.

"Kaze," I said, turning to face him, "it's nice to see you well again."

"Either your senses are improving," Kaze replied with a grin, "or my skills are faltering." He reached behind his back and pulled out a familiar blade.

"My Yato!" I chirped, taking my sword. The Yato thrummed in my hands, ready for anything. "Thank you, Kaze, but you didn't need to do that."

He shrugged. "If I didn't do it, Jakob would have. You need all your strength today."

"What, and you don't?" I asked sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Strength was never my forte." _Not that anyone as fast as him needs much brute strength…_

"I guess I'll just have to protect you, then," I teased him.

Kaze shot me an amused look. "I believe that's _my_ job."

"Too bad," I said with a grin. "You know, I really am blessed to have you by my side, Kaze."

I thought he stiffened for half a moment, but the moment passed so quickly that I couldn't tell if I hadn't just imagined it. "That's…very kind of you to say, Corrin," he said, his violet eyes full of warmth. He glanced back over to the rest of camp, then back at me. "We should probably go," he whispered, almost to himself.

"Wait, Kaze," I blurted out, reaching for the rose in my hair. Between the fertile soil in the astral plane and Mozu's gardening expertise, our Nohrian blooms had flourished. It was a perfect bloom, its dazzling petals a texture somewhere between velvet and silk. I handed the rose to Kaze, who accepted it with a surprised look on his face.

"Corrin, what is this?" he asked.

My cheeks were properly red by this point, but I pressed on. "It used to be a tradition in Nohr for soldiers to give favors to the people they lo—cared for"— _smooth, Corrin_ —"before going off to fight."

Kaze beheld the rose for a few moments, his expression unreadable. "I have nothing to give you in return," he said finally, his eyes flicking to meet mine.

I couldn't keep his gaze. "Well, I mean," I stammered, "it's just a Nohrian custom, so you—you don't have to do anything, I mean—"

"I want to," he broke in softly, moving toward me and gently taking my face in his gloved hands, "but what can I give you?" He brushed his thumb over my parted lips.

"I think," I whispered, blushing furiously, "a kiss is considered an acceptable favor."

The color rose in Kaze's cheeks. "A kiss?"

"Yes," I stammered. "There are lots of stories about knights giving kisses as favors. I used to make Camilla read them for me."

"Does a kiss grant good fortune?" he asked, leaning toward me ever-so-slightly.

"O–only if exchanged willingly," I answered.

Kaze smirked. "Well, in that case," he said, lowering his voice, "would you willingly receive my kiss?"

 _How can he ask that with such an expression?!_ "Yes," I whispered.

He brushed my bangs out of my face, and I tilted my face up to better reach his. Kaze closed the gap between us, pressing a sweet, gentle kiss…to my forehead.

I must have had quite the look on my face, for when we parted, Kaze laughed aloud. "I'm sorry, Corrin," he said, teasing me good-naturedly. "Was that not what you were expecting?"

"No, as a matter of fact," I replied archly, some mixture of vexed and pleased, "it wasn't. I can't believe you think _I'm_ mischievous…"

Kaze chuckled. "You've always been a troublemaker, Corrin," he said, caressing my face again, "but I've always liked that about you." He kissed my cheek then, his lips brushing the corner of my mouth.

I forgot to breathe until Kaze pulled back and looked at me, a warm smile on his face. "Better?" he prompted me.

"Maybe a little," I conceded, taking his hand.

"Anything for you, Corrin," he teased.


End file.
